villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Francis (SMG4)
|status = Deceased |crimes = |type of villain = Obsessed Crime Lord }} Francis is a major antagonist of the Australian adult-animated web series SMG4, serving as the central antagonist of Part 1 of the Anime Arc and the main antagonist of Part 2 of the Anime Arc. While the same in appearance, this version of Francis is completely different than his original counterpart. He originally started out as the leader of the Anime Cartel after anime was banned by Princess Peach, but later on, he turns into an insane psychopathic madman, kidnapping loads of inklings to power Axol's Ink weaver to 100% power so he could fill Anime Island with waifus. History His first appearance was a brief cameo in "SMG4: AREA 64" at Bowser's birthday party. In SMG4: Doki Doki Mario Club, he, along with Fishy Boopkins and Lemmy, protested that his waifu be made real. However, he and Lemmy were both shot by a giant minigun, while Fishy Boopkins escaped. His first major appearance was in SMG4: Mario's Illegal Operation after he formed the anime cartel to smuggle and sells now illegal anime, after Mario loses a big supply of anime he gets SMG4 Fishy Boopkins and Bob to take Saiko to Japan since she is no longer allowed to be in the Mushroom Kingdom, but he makes Mario stay saying to recover the lost profits In "SMG4: Mario's Lemonade Stand", he and the rest of the Anime Cartel arrived at the street where Mario sells lemonade across the Moo Milk Factory and the two get into a gunfight. After Meggy arrives to harshly lecture them for their behaviour, he and Jeeves eventually reconcile. In "SMG4: Mario and the Experiment", it is revealed that Francis is the kidnapper of the Inklings, which was originally assumed to be Axol, and is using the Ink Weaver for his own purposes. He plans to use the Inklings ink to power up the Ink Weaver to 100% so he can create his own waifu island. In SMG4: World War Mario, where he is seen sadistically torturing Meggy to power the ink weaver, even more, but then when Mario and friends arrives, he draws up Sephiroth and reveals to Mario and friends (who didn't know at this point) that he is the real mastermind, after a battle he is "defeated" by Mario and SMG4's teamwork, and the Ink Zuccer 2000 stops draining Meggy's ink. However, he uses as creations to kill Desti via Sephiroth impaling her on his katana, much to everyone's horror of what he just committed while laughing about it. In SMG4: Final Hours, after he had just killed Desti he shows absolutely no remorse for it, he then summons 100 more Sephiroth's, Mario and Co have thier final battle against Francis and his Sephiroth's wanting revenge for Desti's death, he had almost won the battle when Chris Gordman, Swagmaster69696969696 and Bob break in with a tank and destroy all of his clones. He then gets beaten brutally after Axol's Ink Weaver ran out of ink after he tries to run away, as he crashes to a container full on ink, powering Axol's Ink Weaver up to 100%, causing him to create the "Most Powerful Character In Anime", Super Sayin God Super Sayin Goku, Super Sayin God Super Sayin Goku is easily able to defeat everyone else but he misses Axol so he is able to regain his Ink Weaver and powers it up with the rest of the ink to create Shaggy Rogers, to take care of the battle. After a long battle, Shaggy claimed victory over Goku while Saiko grabs Francis by the throat, he begs Saiko to not kill him, but she doesn't want to give him mercy for all the things he has done so she shoves him in a container causing him to suffer in his final hours. As Goku begins to self destruct, Shaggy saves Mario & Co. Along with the Inklings that's been captured. Just about when Shaggy was gonna save Meggy, Anime Island then explodes, everyone thought he and Meggy never made it until a shadow appears, which then revealed Meggy's major transformation. Then a memorial was held for Desti that was stabbed. Meggy vows to win splatfest for her and herself as well. Anime Island was no more and with Francis destroyed, peace has been restored and ending the mad greedy nerdy chameleon once and for all. Personality Francis is shown to be very egotistical and obsessive with two things, anime and waifus, he is also shown to not tolerate failure when makes Mario set up a lemonade stand when he loses a bunch of anime Later on, he is revealed as a Psychopathic Sadistic person who will not hesitate to do anything to complete his plans to create an island of waifus, even if it means kidnapping and torturing hundreds of inklings He is also shown to lack any empathy at all when he did not hesitate to kidnap hundreds on inklings to drain them of all their ink and possibly kill them just to power up the ink weaver, he also didn't care if Meggy died from The Ink Zuccer 2000 just brushing it off, and when he later killed Desti without hesitation or remorse even laughing about it and saying if anyone really cared about her Francis is also shown to be an extreme coward when left defenseless because he solely relied on his cartel goons and later his anime creations to do all the fighting for him, at the end once he is defeated, he immediately tries to run away, but when Saiko catches up to him, he pathetically begs Saiko to not kill him, saying that it was just one octoling again showing his lack of empathy, but it does not work Appearances *SMG4: AREA 64 (Cameo) *SMG4: Doki Doki Mario Club (Cameo) *SMG4: Mario's Illegal Operation *SMG4: Mario's Lemonade Stand *SMG4: The Japan Trip *SMG4: Mario Saves Anime (Cameo) *SMG4: Mario and the Experiment *SMG4: World War Mario *SMG4: Final Hours (Death) *SMG4: The Day SMG4 Posted Cringe (Mentioned) Trivia *Francis being the antagonist was foreshadowed. Tari warned Mario that the Anime Cartel was bad news, as she mentioned in SMG4: Mario's Lemonade Stand. Furthermore, Bob asked if someone who liked waifus would ever resort to kidnapping, though it was also a joke. He also knew of the Ink Weaver. His base of operations is known as Anime Island. *Francis is considered by many fans to be the most evil villain in the entire SMG4 series (even more so than Waluigi and SMG3), due to his mass kidnapping and brutal torture of hundreds of inklings, attempted murder on Meggy, his lack of any sympathetic or redeeming qualities, and lastly, his murder of Desti. **He is also the first SMG4 villain to be a Complete Monster. **Among the arc villains, he is the first arc villain, not to get redeemed at any point and killed in the end. *Francis is the second recurring character to get killed off in the SMG4verse. The first being Desti, his victim. *Unlike the previous Major Story Arc antagonists, Francis is the first main villain who died at the end of an SMG4 Arc. *Francis shares his characteristics with Lotso from Toy Story 3. **Both of them started off as being nice and friendly towards protagonists **Both the darkest villains in series. **Both of them are known as dangerous and tyrannical for their mass kidnapping. Francis kidnapped all of the Inklings and bring them to Anime Island while Lotso imprisoned numerous toys and in the Sunnyside Daycare Center. **Both of them imprisoned their victims. Francis imprisons the Inklings in tubes, Meggy and Axol in their cells, while Lotso imprisoned the toys in the Caterpillar Room. **Both of them use their abusive methods towards their victims. Francis uses The Ink Zuccer 2000 to absorb all of the ink from the Inklings while Lotso had toys tortured in the Caterpillar Room. **However, unlike Lotso, who was tied up on the truck's front grill with a few other toys with the same garbage man has collected earlier, Francis was trapped inside a zuccer by Saiko, then dies when Anime Island exploded. *Francis is one of the few villains in the SMG4 series to not be evil at first, alongside Grand Dad and the Luigi Dolls. Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Crime Lord Category:Contradictory Category:SMG4 Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Parody/Homage Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Big Bads Category:Supervillains Category:Game Changer Category:Cowards Category:Homicidal Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Smugglers Category:Magic Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Perverts Category:Summoners Category:Mobsters Category:Warlords Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Sadists Category:Weaklings Category:Egotist Category:Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Control Freaks Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Self-Aware Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Envious Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misanthropes Category:God Wannabe Category:Traitor Category:Opportunists Category:Successful Category:The Heavy Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Wealthy Category:Terrorists Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Conspirators Category:Opressors Category:Possessor Category:Betrayed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Elitist Category:Symbolic Category:Supremacists Category:Sophisticated Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Addicts Category:Greedy Category:Extortionists Category:Pimps Category:Necessary Evil Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Tyrants Category:Posthumous Category:Non-Action Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Outcast Category:Paranoid Category:Mutilators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Complete Monster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Card-Carrying Villains